In the related art, a structure has been employed, in which metal pins are mounted and electrically connected for exchanging power or signals between a pair of electronic substrates provided with electronic circuits. In JP2010-35304A, there is disclosed a surface mount type busbar having a base end soldered to a front face of one of the substrates and a tip connected to the other substrate.